


Tutoring

by AngelofElysium



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofElysium/pseuds/AngelofElysium
Summary: Clay doesn't know what to do to get Justin's attention during their tutoring lessons, well he has an idea but he wanted to use it as a last resort.





	Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this little ficlet, I just wanted to contribute a little to this adorable ship. 
> 
> Special thanks to BitterBlue33 for her corrections

“Why the hell do I have to learn this shit by heart?” Justin asked after Clay's third attempt to explain to him the formula for solving the problem he had in front of him.  
“Because you're no longer playing basketball so a sports scholarship is out of the question, and if we want you to get through college, we need to get you better grades,” Clay answered, rubbing the bridge of his nose, trying to find patience from god knows where. He would have lost his temper long ago, but he knew he needed to help Justin with his grades and he couldn’t let himself give up. Justin needed him now, and he couldn't let him down. 

Clay looked at Justin. He already looked tired, after all they had already done a review for literature and history, and now they were finishing today’s lesson with trigonometry, which seemed to be Justin's Achilles heel. He had been tutoring Justin for two weeks and it has been difficult to say the least, even with his father’s help on literature and philosophy, which had proven to be really useful, but Clay just didn't know what to do to get Justin to concentrate, so he thought of something that could catch Justin’s attention for a while. 

“Justin look at me,” Clay said after a few minutes of watching Justin struggling with the same problem. 

“Please don't get mad, it's just a bit confusing, okay?” Justin said.

He looked like a kicked puppy. Clay felt the urge to grab his face and start devouring the other boy’s mouth. He actually could since Lainie and Matt were both at work and he and Justin were alone in the house, but he promised himself to be professional while tutoring Justin, so he only let his professionalism slide a bit to make his proposal. 

“Justin, I have an offer for you.” Justin had a confused look when Clay said those words. 

“What kind of offer?” the taller boy asked with anticipation evident on his face. 

Clay took a deep breath and said, “I'll let you top for a month.”

“A whole month?” Justin wasn't expecting that at all, he was usually the top anyway, but Clay complained about it a lot so he let Clay be top once or twice a week, but it was an offer he couldn't refuse. “No complaints, no arguments?” 

“A whole month, no complaints, no arguments,” Clay promised.

“And what do I have to do to earn this month free of complaining?” Justin asked.

“Oh, nothing really, just put an effort into our tutoring lessons,” Clay said with a wicked smile that did nothing to disturb Justin’s excitement.

“Then why aren't you teaching me this shit again?” Justin seemed to have renewed energy now, leaving his tired facade behind. Clay just smiled at him, wholeheartedly now, and began teaching him the formula one more time. 

“By the way, Jensen, you'd better be asking Alex where to get a decent cane because you're not walking straight again for a long time.”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Again thanks to BitterBlue33 for her corrections in this work. :)


End file.
